Wrong, Right, Perfect
by MysteriouslyMe
Summary: "He knew it was wrong. Knew it like he knew that he had almost too many scars to count, unless one looked carefully...""It wasn't meant to be like this...""They were perfect; they were theirs..." DRABBLE. Mentions of Mpreg, chan and slashy sex. Threeshot
1. Wrong

**_A/N:_ This is a little drabble that came to mind while I was writing one of my other stories *shrugs* hope you like it *grins***

**__****Disclaimer:**** If I owned Harry Potter, Sirius wouldn't of died, Remus' wolf would look _so _much better and Harry would most likely be on his knees sucking cock *grins wickedly* so as you can tell, I do not own Harry Potter... sadly...**

**Wrong**

He knew it was wrong. Knew it like he knew the absolutely glorious feeling of _him_ filling him. Knew it like he knew that _he_ had almost too many scars to count, unless one looked carefully (which he had and _he_ had 63… and counting). Knew it like he knew exactly how many seconds _this_ had been going on for (4 months, 2 weeks, 5 days, 21 hours, 23 minutes and 19… 20… 21…). He knew it was wrong, because in the muggle world, _he_ would probably be charged for bedding a minor (so what if he was only 15, he was perfectly capable of making his own decisions), and in the wizarding world, be charge simply because of who and what _he_ was (_he_ wouldn't himself if wasn't who and what he was).

He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't bring himself to care as _he_ held him close and carefully even as _he_ thrust into him as deep as he could. He loved this feeling. The feeling of being absolutely cherished and loved. He loved the feel of _his _essence filling him and his own covering whatever part of his body it landed.

But most of all, he loved how _he_ would spoon up behind him, leaving his half hard cock inside him, and rubbed his steadily growing stomach gently to the response of a tiny foot or hand nudging back from within as they lay there in _their_ spacious, little cave with it's moss covered stones and the furs that _he_ had hunted for specifically.

He didn't want to leave, but he knew that the day would come when they came to take him back and he dreaded that day with everything he had.

This was where he belonged. Not in some war that had began before he was even born. Not in some draughty old castle (okay, he _liked_ that draughty old castle, but still…). This was his home. Right here, in _his _arms, with their child growing inside him and with _his_ claiming mark branded into his neck.

**_A/N:_ so let me know what you think *smiles***

**- _MysteriouslyMe_**


	2. Right

**_A/N:_ Well, this was only supposed to be a oneshot, but then I forgot to click on the "complete" button and so the story has continued. It will only be a three-shot now, so the third and final chapter will be posted either directly after this or tomorrow. If enough people ask, I might continue on with it, but it all depends...**

**Anyways, here is the second part, I hope you enjoy =]**

**__****Disclaimer:** See chapter one...

**Right**

It wasn't meant to be like this. All he had wanted was to taunt the boy, break him a little, and just have some fun. But the moment he had his arms around the shaking body of his prey, leaning down to bite, his perception of the scene changed and it felt so _right_ to have him in his arms.

He remembered the feeling of the boy's magic reaching out to him, how, dare he say it, _complete_ he felt when it latched onto his own. He remembered nuzzling the boy's neck teasingly and how the boy went lax in his arms, keening softly. He remembered how easy it was to remove the boy's clothing without tearing it even once and then the euphoria of simple skin to skin contact.

He took the boy for the first time on the grassy ground surrounded by large, old trees with nothing but saliva and pre-come for lubricant. He knew that it had hurt the boy, but it could not have been helped. There is no resisting the pull of your mate once you've found them, even if it meant that he had to hurt his boy the first go round.

It took him three weeks to get his boy comfortable around him and a further two for his boy to feel relaxed enough to let him touch him again. Five weeks. Five goddamn weeks he had waited patiently and, oh, how he was rewarded.

His boy had felt just as tight around him as he had the first time, only this time, he was able to go slower and as he came within his exhausted mate, he had bitten down gently on his claiming mark, just to remind himself that this was real. That he had every right to hold and care for this small human with expressive emerald eyes.

And when they found out that his boy was pregnant and he watched those emerald eyes light up with absolute joy, he knew he would do everything to protect his little mate and their child. Even if it meant going against his pack (though he hoped he would not have to). He would protect his mate and his child when the time came.

Because right then, holding his mate in his arms as he drifted off to sleep with his child kicking against the hand he had pressed to his mate's stomach, was right and no one would or could tell him otherwise.

**_A/N:_ So what did you think? Let me know *smiles***

**-MysteriouslyMe**


	3. Perfect

**_A/N:_ Aaannnddd, as promised, here is the third and final chapter in this little series. *grins* I'm actually quite proud of it :P its the first story (although it is short...) that I have completed *bounces* Enjoy *bows***

**__****Disclaimer:**** Again, see chapter one.**

**Perfect**

They were perfect. Ten little fingers and ten little toes. They were both gorgeous. They had only expected one, but according to the midwife, there have been a few case of the dominant twin hiding the other to the point that, until birth, they were non-existent.

It didn't bother them. Instead of having just one little being to dote on, they received two. A little boy and a little girl. Just as perfect as each other.

They were so tiny. Their little boy was only marginally bigger but only enough to be identified as the dominant twin. They had been so scared when he had gone into labor three months early, so scared that they would lose their baby and instead, they received two children instead of one.

Their little Kayden and Gabrielle.

From the first glance, they knew Kayden would resemble his papa greatly. His soft, innocent face showed the makings of his papa's strong features and his eyes already held the soft shade of amber that would darken as he grew to match his papa's eyes.

Gabrielle, on the other hand, was more like her daddy. Even moments after her birth, they could tell she would retain that look of innocence and softness, possibly right into adulthood and they knew her eyes would take after her daddy, from the small flecks that shone in her newly-born baby blue eyes.

They would both be so gorgeous when they grew, Kayden in his strong-like-papa appearance and Gabrielle with her innocent appearance, though her daddy and papa knew she would be strong, after all, she was their daughter.

They were perfect; they were theirs and they would protect them unless their last breath.

**_A/N:_ So what did you think? I'm thinking of writing a story that this is based in, but I will put up a poll on my profile and I will leave it up till the First of August and if I get enough votes, I will write a longer story *smiles***

**-MysteriouslyMe**


End file.
